


And one day, I'll get to blame myself for this

by MoonOwl



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Argentina, Domestic, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Missionary Position, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOwl/pseuds/MoonOwl
Summary: And yet, his heart aches. Will knows this won’t last. Hannibal would never leave him, and he would never leave Hannibal, but he knows they won’t grow old together.It’s not healthy, it’s not stable, but he isn’t either of those things himself.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	And one day, I'll get to blame myself for this

**Author's Note:**

> [youth pastor voice] You kids think sex is cool? [puts down acoustic guitar] Well get ready for something even cooler: married, missionary position sex.

He has to hand it to Freddie Lounds. It turns out she had been right: they're officially husbands now.  


It had been Will’s idea. They were sitting at the breakfast table one morning when Will had blurted out, “I want you to marry me.” Hannibal said yes. The ceremony had been the bare necessities. Justice of the peace at a civil registry office, two witnesses. Hannibal did most of the talking -- with his Spanish being far better than Will’s -- but the judge declared them husbands all the same. Hannibal still carried Will across the threshold of their home outside of the city limits. 

It’s not technically “Will Graham” that’s married. According to the state, some American expat living in Argentina is now married to an Italian-Argentine man whose identities Will and Hannibal respectively stole.  _ Remarried _ , he mentally corrects himself. He’s still technically married to Molly. He probably will be for the rest of his natural life, or until he’s declared legally dead. Whichever comes first. His marriage to Hannibal would be null and void if they’re caught, for identity theft and bigamy, but those are not the only crimes they’re committing, Will reminds himself. 

But still, he’s married. He’s finally married to Hannibal. 

As he watches his still sleeping husband lie in their bed next to him, Will reaches out and gently touches the dirty blond-turning-gray bangs that frame his husband’s forehead, hoping not to wake him. He smiles to himself in complete adoration of the man before him -- his  _ husband _ . Will keeps thinking of that word over and over in his head. They don’t have many acquaintances in their current residence -- Hannibal thinks it best to keep a low profile this time around -- but Will wants to go into town and make small talk with everyone he sees just so he can sneak in the phrase “my husband” and hear himself say those words out loud.

And yet, his heart aches. Will knows this won’t last. Hannibal would never leave him, and he would never leave Hannibal, but he knows they won’t grow old together.

He lies in bed for another moment, taking in the sight of the man who is almost too surreal to be human. He makes note of the bittersweet sensation he feels in his chest and gets up. He grabs a robe from the hook on the wall and wraps it around himself. 

Morning sunshine peers in from the windows facing the garden. Will begins boiling a kettle of hot water to pour into the french press. His mind wanders back to the image of the garden outside. Mostly herbs that Hannibal likes to keep around for a convenient fresh supply, but there are also a few rows of pollinator plants coloring the yard with hues of reds, oranges, and purples. Will likes watching Hannibal garden. It’s nice, it’s domestic and sweet. He just wishes he could see Abigail out there with him. 

His mind returns to the present reality when he hears the creak of the bedroom door from down the hall. A few seconds later, he sees Hannibal enter the kitchen.  He’s wearing the light blue pajama pants he usually wears, paired with a bathrobe concealing his bare chest and stomach. 

“Good morning,” Will greets as he leans back against the kitchen counter. 

Hannibal makes his way over to Will and places his hands against his waist to hoist him up on the countertop. “Good morning, Will,” he says before placing a kiss against Will’s cheek. 

Will feels himself shiver a tiny bit against the touch. He reaches out his arms to wrap them around Hannibal’s neck. “I enjoyed my first night as Mr. Will Lecter,” he says before returning his new husband's kiss with one on the lips. “Or, Mr. Whoever-We-Are, in the eyes of the law.” 

“It is just a formality, after all. Some of our, shall we say, ‘admirers’ have called us husbands for far longer.” 

“We just ran off to South America instead of Europe this time,” Will says as he leans his forehead against Hannibal’s. 

Hannibal gives him an affirmative little hum. They stay like that for a moment, close and still. 

Will had never considered other men until he met Hannibal. Whether Hannibal has awakened some latent urges in him, or if he’s the only exception to the rule, Will isn’t sure. He’s not sure he’ll ever know exactly why Hannibal was the one to draw him in like that. What he does know is that every time Hannibal touches him, from the innocent and innocuous pats they give each other in passing to when he is writhing beneath Hannibal, he feels his whole body electrify. 

Hannibal breaks the stillness by pressing his mouth against Will’s lips. This time, it isn’t a quick peck, but rather a deep kiss that makes Will move his hands up to cup the sides of Hannibal’s face. 

Hannibal’s mouth has already touched every inch of his skin. Will wonders what parts he will touch after he dies. 

This time, they break apart only at the sound of the kettle whining. Hannibal reaches over and turns off the stove before pouring the hot water over the fresh grounds that sit in the glass beaker. He gives the brew a stir and turns his attention back to Will. 

“We should go hunting today,” Will offers as he thumbs the chambray material of Hannibal’s robe. 

“Yes, later,” Hannibal responds before giving him a kiss on the neck. “But right now, I want to spend the morning making love to you.” 

“Last night wasn’t enough for you?”

“I could never have enough of you,” Hannibal says as he closes the gap between their faces   


Will feels Hannibal’s tongue part his lips and graze against his teeth. He runs his hands down from Hannibal’s shoulders and slides them under the fabric of his robe. He spreads his fingers wide to press against Hannibal’s pectoral muscles, trying in vain to touch all of his broad chest at once. 

Will is half hard by now, and he knows that the coffee brewing on the counter will be forgotten. 

Hannibal trails his kisses from Will’s neck to his sternum, gently nipping at his skin. He unties the loose cincture of Will’s robe and continues his journey of pecks down his chest. 

Will releases his hands from Hannibal’s chest and kneads them into his hair. Hannibal’s lips are only just beginning to graze his stomach and he already feels like he should be bucking his hips against him. 

Hannibal’s lips reach the skin just below his navel when he stops. He looks up at Will with patient eyes and Will nods back in return. Hannibal’s fingers slowly pull down the waistband of Will’s boxer shorts, revealing Will’s cock to him. Hannibal gives him a few gentle and steady strokes, causing Will to stiffen even further with excitement for Hannibal’s waiting mouth. Hannibal lowers his face to his groin and envelops the head of Will’s cock into his warm mouth. 

Will gasps quickly and quietly, gently firming his grip on Hannibal’s hair. His eyes close at the pleasure of feeling Hannibal take him. Despite Hannibal being the first man Will has ever had, he is far from being Hannibal’s first. There’s a small, green part of Will that hates knowing there are so many other men, women, and others that his husband has had, but by God, Will had to thank them all for making his husband so experienced. 

As Hannibal takes more of Will into his mouth, Will feels like his entire body is warm with Hannibal’s body heat, even though Hannibal is just touching him in one extremity. There’s a moment where Will almost thinks Hannibal can’t go any further, but then Hannibal goes the extra mile like he always does and buries his nose in the hair at the base of Will's cock. Will wonders if he is the only one in the history of eternity to know what it’s like to be worshiped by a devil. 

Hannibal makes the most wonderful noises against Will. Will lets his inhibitions fade, and his moans grow in volume. Will feels like he’s about to enter the heavens in ecstasy, but he’s not ready to stop just yet. “No,” he takes a hand out of Hannibal’s hair to gently pat his cheek. “Not yet, I...I don’t want to finish here.” 

Hannibal releases Will from his mouth, stands up, and kisses him hard. When they break apart, he hooks one arm behind Will’s knees and the other under his arms, lifting him up and carrying him out of the kitchen. 

Once he’s in the air, held close by Hannibal, Will begins to kiss him again, eagerly pressing his tongue between Hannibal’s mouth and into his mouth. He feels like he’s going to die if he doesn’t get Hannibal inside of him soon enough, so he moans into each movement he makes against Hannibal’s lips. 

They’re not going to make it back to the bedroom. Will knows that, and he wants it like this.

Hannibal stops his movements and sets Will down on the couch of their living room. He makes his way to the nearby bathroom to retrieve the lube from the cabinet. 

As Will waits for him, he finally sheds the robe he had still been wearing. When he sees Hannibal return to the living room, and can barely wait to start taking off Hannibal’s robe as well. As soon as Hannibal leans towards him, Will begins to untie the robe and pushes it off his shoulders. He closes the space between them, pushing himself off of the couch and against Hannibal’s chest. Kneeling on the floor with his lips still pressed to Hannibal’s, Will tucks his thumbs into the waistband of Hannibal’s linen pajama pants and pushes them off of his hips. Will breaks apart their kiss and leans back to lay himself down in front of Hannibal. 

Hannibal uses the space between them to fully remove the pants from his legs. He folds the pants and places them neatly on the couch,  _ because of course he does _ , Will thinks to himself, but he’s too enamored to feel impatiently slighted by his husband’s action. 

Hannibal kneels down again and stares down at Will with dilated pupils and a ravenous smile. “You are utterly gorgeous,” he says as he leans over to hover above Will’s body. 

Will turns his head away and smiles to himself. “Stop, you know I hate it when you say stuff like that.” 

“But it’s the truth,” he counters. “Of all the beautiful things in the world, you’re my favorite to touch.” 

Will feels a hand caress the right side of his face. He turns back his gaze to look into those warm, brown eyes he could never feel strange staring into. He places his hand on top of Hannibal’s and guides his hand towards his lips. He takes his index and middle fingers into his mouth and sucks on them. The sensation of a ring resting on Will’s cheek is not lost on him. Will continues to gaze into Hannibal’s eyes, trying to maintain seduction but worried that his eyes will betray him and show Hannibal languid adoration rather than hurried want. 

Hannibal pulls his fingers out of Will’s mouth and reaches for the bottle of lube. He pours out a generous amount onto his palm and spreads it out to coat the two fingers that Will had been enjoying. He leans over above Will and looks at him with focus and care.

“Yes,” Will tells him, and he parts his legs before him.

Hannibal slips a finger into him. Will’s breath hitches at the sensation, but he nods at Hannibal to continue. His toes curl when he feels Hannibal’s finger circle the flesh of his hole. Between the flutter of his eyelashes, he can see the grin on Hannibal’s face grow with wicked want, pleased with the sounds he hears coming from Will. 

Hannibal inserts another finger into Will, and Will feels himself almost return to the level of arousal that Hannibal had brought him to back in the kitchen. Hannibal uses this digit in conjunction with the other to expand the size of Will’s entrance, carefully moving them together and apart. 

Will tries to grip his palms against the hard surface beneath him, forgetting that he’s on the living room floor and not the sheets of their bed. He channels his energy to his forearms and begins to push himself up to rest on them for support. His face almost comes into contact with Hannibal’s. He holds his position and pants as he cocks his head to the side, waiting for Hannibal to kiss him again. 

As he looks at him with complete adoration and awe, Will can’t help but to ask  _ why _ ? Why him? Why them both? What is it about him that evil incarnate has become so enamored with? What is it about him to fall so helplessly for that very evil? But as he continues to stare at the man in front of him, this gorgeous man who always seems to know what he’s thinking, and Will thinks to himself, _ how could I not love him? _

It’s not healthy, it’s not stable, but he isn’t either of those things himself. 

It takes Hannibal almost a moment too long for Will’s tastes to take his lips in his own. He keeps his fingers inside of Will, teasing him further. Will kisses him back like he’ll never get another chance to do so. 

When Hannibal breaks the kiss, he leans his head forward to rest against Will’s forehead. Will can’t help but to smile at the sensation of the gesture. “I want you to come inside of me,” Will tells him after a moment. 

Hannibal gives him another kiss before leaning back to prepare himself. Over the course of the attention that Hannibal had been giving to Will, he himself had become hard as well. He takes another palmful of lube and strokes himself with it. He grabs Will’s hips to steady himself and begins to press into him. 

Will takes him with a fast and desperate inhale. After the initial uncomfortableness quickly subsides, he begins to relax himself around Hannibal. He moans at the pleasure Hannibal gives him with each thrust. He wraps his legs around Hannibal’s waist, hoisting his hips higher up and further onto his cock. 

Hannibal brings his lips to the crook of Wills neck, licking and nipping at his skin and drawing out the most beautiful pants and moans from Will. “Oh, God, Hannibal,” Will whispers between gasps of air. “Oh God.” 

“I know, Darling,” Hannibal rasps into his ear. “I know.” 

As Hannibal moves inside of him, Will still feels like he isn’t close enough to him. He doesn't think it will ever possible for him to get as close as he needs. 

He thinks of what Bedelia had said to him, _we've both been his bride._   


Bedelia never made it official, not like Will has done. The groom of Frankenstein and Bluebeard’s final husband. He knows that’s not how those stories go, but him being a man married to another man is far from the most unconventional thing about him. 

_ We’ll be the death of each other _ , Will thinks to himself as Hannibal has him on the brink of unraveling. Even though Bedelia said that Will would outlive Hannibal, he hopes for his sake that he will be the first one to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...ngl, I got the title from a lyric of an Ayesha Erotica song. 
> 
> (She no longer makes music, but her songs are all certified bops.)


End file.
